A Charmed Story
by CharmedCrickett11
Summary: Piper who doesn't know she's a witch meets a new friend who's father is really abusive turns out to be a warlock! PLZ R&R Read Chapter 8 and 9 they are up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Charmed Story**

**Chapter One**

Hello, my name is Prue Halliwell and I have been out of high school for two years now. In college, I'm going for a degree in professional photography. I was born in the year 1970. I have two younger sisters.

Piper is a senior at Baker High and Phoebe is a freshmen at the same school. We all currently live with our grandmother in a red Victorian Manor in which we all grew up in (including my mother). Now let's talk about her. You see, she died when I was ten (which meant that Piper was seven and Phoebe was just a toddler). So you're asking 'How did she die?' Well, just to answer that question she drowned in the lake at where I annually attended summer camp. Piper was devastated when she heard of this tragedy. But, poor Pheebs she didn't even have a clue what was going on...she didn't even get to know mom that well because she was so young. So here's how life is going on today. My sister Phoebe is totally out of control and Piper is struggling to fit in at school. While I'm trying to earn my college degree.

Time of Year: Early October

It was a nice cool and foggy morning in San Francisco and not very often did the city get "cool" weather. However, the Halliwell manor seemed to always be on fire. Especially since Grams had to control her granddaughters and prevent them from becoming the legendary Charmed Ones(Which none of the girls knew about). It always seemed that Grams was being a little overprotective of her granddaughters but, she didn't want anything tragic to happen to them.

That morning, Piper was preparing breakfast since she didn't have class until eleven 'o clock. She ended up fixing Prue's favorite, coffee cake.

"Good Morning!" says Piper with a big grin.

"Morning." Prue answers with a yawn.

"So how have your classes been going?"

"Fine. I have midterms next week. Ugh. I'm soo not ready to face them yet. Let alone thinking about them."

"Oh. Okay. Where's Pheebs? She's already running late _again_."

"Probably stirring up Old Faithful in the bathroom."

"Okay, you go ahead and help yourself. I'm having to take her to school again."

"You know, Piper, she's failed her driver's test twice already. She needs to get into the swing of studying for her next one. Cause if she doesn't pass this time, we're screwed. I'm not going to be a taxi service for her and you certainly shouldn't have to be either. Those days of riding in the backseat for her will soon be over. Hopefully."

Piper sort of nods her head and walks to the living room and halfway up the staircase bumping into Phoebe.

"Morning, Pheebs. Hurry up, grab breakfast you're already running late."

"Good morning, Piper. Those people won't give a flip if I'm late. What about you? I thought you had to go to school also?"

"I don't have class, until eleven. Come on, let's go!"

"Na-uh. You're just trying to play hooky."

"Pheebs would you just come on!" Piper grunted and pulled Phoebe by her arm.

They walk into the kitchen only to find Prue sitting and eating her breakfast. Prue then shoots Phoebe a glare.

"What!?" Phoebe yelled.

"Nothing. It's just you put on a little too much make-up on your eyes." Prue muttered.

"Prue, shut up." Phoebe snapped. "I'm not the miss goodie two shoes that you were in high school. You're just jealous."

"Pheebs, come on we're--"

"Well, I'm not the one being called _Freebie _in school." Prue teased.

"What?" Phoebe stood shocked.

"Well, it is kind of true Phoebe. Kids have been talking. Since...I don't know. You've practically made out with like 15 different guys since school started. Now come on."

"Nope." Phoebe said. "I refuse to go today."

"Aww. Are just chickening out because you think that I may be right?"

"No, you know what. I'm going. Whoever started that I'm going to kick their–hi Grams."

Grams then walks to sit down at the table and looks at Piper and Phoebe confused. "Why aren't you and Phoebe off to school yet?" She then pointed at Piper.

"I won't keep them waiting. I've got class in 45 minutes. I'll see you this afternoon, Grams. Bye." Prue walks by sticking her tongue out at Phoebe.

"Aren't college students allowed to be grounded? Because that was childish and unacceptable." Phoebe said trying to defend herself.

"Girls, go on. You've got to get to school."

Phoebe just picked up her bag, grumbled, and marched out the door angrily.

Later that morning in third period science, Phoebe's trying desperately to concentrate on her test. Julie the very popular cheerleader hands Phoebe a note. Phoebe then opens it and reads what it says: 'What did you get on number 5?'

Phoebe then gave her a glare. "It's none of your business." she then snarled and thought _Could this day get any worse?_

"You know _Freebie _things would be a lot better for you if you weren't such a ho-bag."

"You know what–you can shove that comment right up your–."

"Ladies what's going on here?"

"Nothing." Phoebe replies.

"She's lying, she was trying to copy my answers."

"Miss Halliwell, you know class policy, there is no cheating in my class. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a zero."

"Bitch." Phoebe mutters.

"Oh my goodness. Did you hear what she called me?

"What!?" Phoebe acted surprised. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about!" she jumps up and slams her notebook on her desk.

"Miss Halliwell, would you like to take this to the office?" Phoebe then nods. "Then sit and be quiet. There are other students who actually want to finish and pass this test!"

"Fine, whatever." Phoebe said.

As the bell rang for lunch, Julie walked right in front of Phoebe straight over to her girlfriends Rachel and Sara.

"Oh and you know. I heard she made out with Michael Parker behind the gym on Friday. No wonder everyone's calling her _Freebie_."

Phoebe heard those words and instantly her instincts were kicking in. She immediately took action and boxed Julie in face. Not noticing that the principal had been watching this whole time. She then called Phoebe over.

"Miss Halliwell, may I see you in my office?" the two of them immediately went into the principal's office. "I do not tolerate violence on school property. Do you understand me? This is the third time I've caught you in action doing something. That is unacceptable. I'm afraid I have to call your guardian."

"No. You can't. She can't drive–I mean...it' doctor's orders. She's not allowed."

"Well, I'll call your elder sister Prudence."

_Ugh. Prue, why Prue? She'll be harder on me than Grams ever has. She'll be an even bigger pain in the ass. _Phoebe thought.

About twenty minutes later Prue arrives.

"Okay, what did you do!?"

"Nothing." Phoebe lied.

"She hit another student." the principal said.

"You did what!? Phoebe, you wait until I tell Grams."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for one week."she then fixed some papers on her desk. "If you attempt to step on school property your suspension will be extended. This includes school functions. You will be responsible for any make-up work for your classes. Any questions. Good."

As the two of them walked to Prue's little car they argued.

"Phoebe how could you have done something soo stupid?" Prue rolled her eyes. "Never mind, you always do something stupid."

That afternoon as Piper walked to her final class Julie passes right by her and runs into knocking her off balance with her books.

"Oops." She giggles then walks away. "At least she's not like her sister _Freebie_."

_I wonder what happened to Julie. Looks like somebody blocked her and blocked her good_. Piper pushed her glasses up. "Time to conquer my Calculus test."

After class Piper walked to her car and threw her books in the passenger seat. She looks down at her watch.

"Where are you Phoebe?" she said to herself. Then her pager beeps. It reads: _Phoebe at Home. Come straight home. _"I bet I know who blocked Julie today."

Back at home Grams yells at Phoebe. Then Piper walks in just in time.

"Grams!? What is going on?" Piper asks.

"Your sister is grounded because she hit another student today and got herself suspended." Grams replied.

"Who was it?" Piper whispered into Phoebe's ear.

"Julie Brown." Phoebe answered.

"What!? Oh my Gosh. You Didn't." Prue got up in Phoebe's face "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't."

"Yup. I did. But it was an act of defense!" Phoebe said. Prue paced back and forth and back and forth.

"I'm going to kill you!" Prue yelled charging at Phoebe but Piper stopped her from getting any closer.

"Chill woman! Would ya?" Phoebe said. "She's just got a little shiner is all. Besides she should what she says around me. If she–she's the one who told you isn't she?"

Prue looked down and scraped the floor with her foot sheepishly. "Well, kind of. She called me and told me."

"Why you little!" Phoebe jumped out of her chair.

"Phoebe! Prue! Get a hold of yourselves please! Cool down! Grams, you go and take a little nap on the couch and relax this arguing isn't good for your heart okay?" Piper tried to say calmly.

"Fine." Phoebe said marched up to her room.

"Fine." Prue marched up to her room.

"There problem solved. _Again._" Piper grinned.

Piper then followed Phoebe upstairs and made sure she didn't try to sneak out and get herself into trouble. Since that's always what she would do when she was pissed off about something.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Charmed Story**

**Chapter Two**

(Phoebe's perspective)

Later that night, I decided to go down and grab a midnight snack. I also got a little thirsty. When I got into the kitchen, I heard somebody call my name.

"Phoebe." It whispered.

"Hello?" I answered back but received no reply and continued doing what I was doing. Then I heart it again.

"Phoebe, come here." It spoke in such a sinister voice.

I decided I would inspect everything from under the table...everything but the basement.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I stuttered.

"I have something for you. Something you can never even imagine beyond your wildest dreams."

"Whoever...whatever you are stay away from me!" I ran back upstairs to tell Piper what I heard.

The moment I told her she thought I was going bonkers. She looked at me with that big sister's "you've got to be kidding me" look. I swear it.

"Pheebs, it's 12:30 and I really don't have time for this I have an English Test tomorrow."

"Piper, please. I swear I heard it this time no jokes."

I tried everything to convince her but yet she refused to believe me. I didn't want to go to Prue because she'd probably throw something at me like her crown from Homecoming queen a couple of years ago. Besides, she's already pissed off enough. Whose left to talk to anyways? Grams that's right but then again it would seem childish. But oh well, who cares. I slowly tip-toed down to Grams' room.

I knocked on her door. "Come in sweetie." a sweet voice answered "Why Phoebe dear, it looks like you've just seen a ghost. What happened?"

"Grams, I know it sounds crazy but I went down to get a drink of water and I could've sworn I heard someone call my name.

"Well, dear what did it sound like?" Grams asked and folded her hands and set her book down.

I imitated the voice and everything. "It said: 'I have something for you beyond your wildest dreams' or something like that."

"Dear why don't you go back to bed and Grams will take care of this little problem. Did you say you heard it in the basement?"

"I never said that. I don't know."

"Its okay sweetheart, I understand. Now you go back to bed."

I went back to my room and Piper began to tease me.

"Was it the _Woogeyman_, again Pheebs?"

"No, I just want some sleep is all. Goodnight."

"So, it _was _the Woogeyman."

"_Goodnight, Piper._"

All night long I couldn't sleep because I kept on having flashbacks of that one night I saw Grams and the Woogeyman fighting. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I awoke the next morning to Prue's loud music. I went next door to knock on her door. Trying to be polite considering that I didn't have to be at school at all for the next few days.

"Prue!" I knocked. I got no answer but could hear her sing with a favorite song of hers, which I found rather annoying right now. "PRUE!" I knocked and yelled again.

Finally, I saw the door knob sort of turn. She popped her head and wet hair out.

"What!? What do you want you little brat?" She snapped.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed I don't have to go to school today, but I do have stuff to do here at the house and I would really love to get some sleep!"

"Why should I care!?" Prue slammed the door in my face.

"Great just great. She's still mad at me. I me what did I expect her to do? Or say?" I turned and there I saw Piper. Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you dream about the Woogeyman last night? Huh did ya...did ya?" Piper teased.

"Piper, get out of my way. I'm not in the mood." I then walked back into my room, ran over to my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Later that morning after Prue and Piper were gone off to school, I decided to go out and have a little fun with my friends. (I snuck out in other words.) I decided "hey it's my little vacation since I don't have classes." I snuck out so quietly Grams wouldn't even notice. Let's just hope she doesn't find out though. (Even though she probably will).

(Piper's perspective)

That afternoon as I sat down in my English class after lunch, I nervously waited for my English test to be passed out. I got my pencil and paper out for my short essay. Five minutes later, Mr. Dominguez began to pass out the test.

Five minutes later Mr. Dominguez began to pass out the test.

"Finally." I breathed.

"Don't worry, Piper, I know you'll perfectly fine on this test." Mr. Dominguez whispered and winked at me.

Later after school let out I headed to my car. I then noticed a shadow following me and I moved faster. When I got to my car a hand reached over my mouth. I tried to scream but he shushed me. There were five, maybe six other guys with him.

"What do you want?" I panicked.

"Your powers, witch." He snarled.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" I snapped. "Now excuse me I have to get home."

They just kept on bothering me until a voice came up from behind them. "Hey! Leave her alone!" the girl threw them clear across the parking lot without even touching them. They began scampering away. "Hey, are you okay? I'm Janice, nice to meet you."

"Hey thanks. My name is Piper." I pointed to one of the guys. "H-h-how did you do that?"

"Let's just say, I have a special gift. I inherited it from my mum." she smiled. "It's been passed down for generations."

"Wow, that's some amazing gift!" I exclaimed. "Wait, would you like to come over to my house for dinner? My Grams fixes the most fantastic roast ever."

"Sure. Why not? I need to find people and get to know them because I just moved here from Sydney, Australia. I need people to show me around San Francisco. It's a lot different in America than where I came from."

Later, that evening, the whole family sat down to dinner. I introduced Janice to Prue and Grams. I would have to Phoebe, but she hadn't been down yet.

"Grams, have you seen Phoebe today?" I asked.

"No, I haven't she must have been up in her room all day." Grams pushed away from the table. "I'll be right back."

Conversations at dinner continued. My Grams went up to mine and Phoebe's room and knocked on the door with no reply.

"Phoebe, its dinner time sweetie aren't you coming down?" When Grams didn't get a reply she opened the door and found no sight of Phoebe in her room. Grams rapidly raced downstairs and called the police. As I heard the running, I went to see what had happened. After Grams got off of the phone, she needed to sit down.

"Grams, what happened? Where's Phoebe?" I asked.

Grams shook her head. "I don't know."

Suddenly the front door flew open. Phoebe ran in with an expression of fear on her face. The bad thing was we didn't know why.

(Prue's perspective)

"Oh, my God. What is it now?" I ran into the living room stopping shortly. "Whoa."

Grams and Piper just stared at Phoebe.

"What!? What is it Pheebs?" Piper asks.

"L-l-look behind you." Phoebe stutters.

Piper turns around looking at me. So does Grams.

"What!? What did I do!?" I screamed.

"Not you Prue. Right in f-f-front of you." Phoebe spoke with fear in her voice. "T-t-the w-w-woogey. Grams!? It's the Woogey!"

"Girls go upstairs now!" Grams yells. Then the four of us head upstairs. I had to pull Janice back from looking at the thing.

We waited for a long time for Grams to come get us, so we could finish our nice dinner. I guess it wasn't going to be a perfect night either.

"Now do you guys believe me!?" Phoebe says.


	3. Chapter 3

A Charmed Story

Chapter 3

After Grams vanquished the Woogey, she went upstairs to get the girls to come down and finish dinner up.

Phoebe walked the slowest being that she's always had that fear of the Woogeyman. It was the first time since eight years ago she saw it. She still hasn't gotten over it.

"So, Phoebe what cha been up to all day." Grams asked.

"Nothin'." She answered.

"Right." Prue rolled her eyes.

Phoebe just ignored her.

"Phoebe, this is my new friend Janice. She's from Sydney." Piper said.

"Oh. How nice to meet you. I've always wanted to go there."

"Oh. I don't think you'd want to go over there now. Bad water, really bad water contamination." Janice smiled. "It's making people sick."

"Oh." Phoebe sighed. "Hey Piper how'd you meet her?"

"Oh. She helped me with those guys that have been giving me trouble. What a coincidence she was there at the right time." Piper smiled.

"Oh." Grams said. "That's really nice of her. (To Janice) Thank you so much for protecting my granddaughter."

"You're welcome Mrs.—Mrs….Um, forgive me I really don't know your last name."

"Halliwell." Phoebe whispered.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Halliwell. (To Phoebe) Thanks."

"No problem." Phoebe smiled.

Later that night, it was getting time for the girls to go to bed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Janice." Grams said.

"It was great to meet you too Mrs. Halliwell." She replied.

"Um, I can give you a ride home if you want." Piper offered.

"Nah. It's okay. I just live in that house across the street. I'll walk. 'Night."

"Um, okay. Goodnight."

On the way walking to her house she heard footsteps following her. She began to run to her front door. Quickly she got her house key out and unlocked the door. She hurriedly ran inside and locked the door. When she turned around she was knocked out.

Twenty, maybe thirty minutes later she opened her eyes and she couldn't move her hands. She looked up at her dad and felt a big bruise on her face.

"Do you know what you did!?" He yelled.

"No." she replied quietly.

"You used your powers, for good. How could you do this? I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry. Maybe I couldn't help it. And how do you know I used my powers?" she questioned.

"One of my demons told me you knocked them clear across a parking lot. They said you were protecting a Charmed One."

"Who? Who do you mean? Piper? As far as I know she ain't no witch daddy. If she were she would've used her powers to defend herself." She thought back to dinnertime though. "But, there was a presence of magic when I first walked in their house this afternoon. Later that evening, there was a small incident during dinnertime; I saw what I thought to be some creature form the spiritual nexus beneath the house."

"Still, you should've been more careful." He growled.

"Oh father quit being sooo selfish."

At that moment he grabbed her at the throat. "Don't ever say that again!"

"Sorry." Janice began to choke.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"What was that?" he began to tighten his grip.

"Yes, sir." She began to gasp as he loosened his grip on her and he let her drop to the floor.

"Now, go to bed. You have a big day at school." He untied her hands. "Goodnight. Remember, I'm only doing this to protect you. I don't want you to die like your mother did. I love you too much to lose you."

She frantically got to her feet and ran upstairs. As she got dressed for bed she looked in the mirror at all the scars and bruises where her dad either hit her or kicked her. A bruise was beginning to form on the side of her face. Janice's father has been hitting her since she was old enough to walk. Her mother was even beat up by her mom and dad. One night they got into a huge fight that her mother never came home. Day after day Janice patiently awaited her mother's return but she never came home. Janice thinks her dad is responsible for her mother's disappearance. Until this day she just hopes she can go and be with her mother forever.

Back at the Halliwell manor, the girls got ready for bed as well as a family meeting in the living room.

"So, I want you all to tell me how your day was?" Grams glared and Phoebe gulped. "Let's start with…Prudence."

"Okay. I ran into a really nice guy today and he asked me to dinner on Friday and I'm pretty psyched about that."

"Okay, Piper."

"Well, as you all know I aced my English test and I met a new friend named Janice who helped me out with some guys who have been giving me trouble. So, I'm glad to be here and safe. Thank God."

"Phoebe?"

"Um, just being plain old bored. I went to the library today and read a few books." Piper and Prue glanced at each other '_Yeah right._' They thought.

"Oh. Really? What did you read about?" Grams asked.

"Oh some book about some dead guy."

"Pheebs, there are a lot of those!" Piper blurted. "Which one?"

"Um…I can't quite think of whom at the moment."

"You are sooo lying!" Prue blurted. "I saw you at the mall with your little tattooed baddies."

"Uh! Was not!" Phoebe lied again.

"Oh believe me. You wanna bet!" Prue charged towards her.

"Girls please stop. I said I wanted to hear from Phoebe."

"Thanks Grams."

"Oh I'm not letting you off that easily. Phoebe, I know for a fact that you hate reading. So, for lying I'm keeping your door open when Piper and leaves in the morning and you will do stuff around this house as your punishment. No questions asked."

"But, Grams. You're being so unfair." Phoebe whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have been at the mall!" Prue snapped.

"Oooh… you are soo going to get it." Phoebe started to charge at her but Piper held her away from Prue.

"Nobody's getting it. Now you three go up to bed. It's late."

Phoebe went to bed mad and Prue went to bed all prideful. Piper just rolled her eyes at the both of them and went to sleep. Hopefully the next day would be better.

Aah. Wednesday morning, also known as cherry Danish morning. The one morning Piper hated because Prue and Phoebe were both always soo perky.

Well, this would surely be a great morning since Prue and Phoebe were not speaking to each other. I guess I can finally enjoy a nice cherry Danish and a good cup of orange juice. Piper thought. Hmm. Ix-nay on the perkiness this is morning.

Piper heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Turning around she saw Prue standing in the door way, still in her pjs half asleep.

"Good morning Prue." Piper spoke.

"Yup." Prue yawned. "Where's the coffee?"

Piper pointed her towards the counter by the cabinet.

"So how are ya this morning?"

Prue coughed and sneezed. "I don't know. I have a huge headache and my ears are all stuffed up."

Piper pushed her back upstairs. Prue looked at her confused. "Um, what are you doing?"

"You're going back to bed sweetie child. You're sick."

"No. I'm fine its just a little dust in the air or something."

"Nope. I'm giving you some Nyquil and you're heading straight back to bed." Piper continued.

"But Piper I--"

"Nope. No ifs ands or buts about it. You're sick and contagious." Piper smiled. "Eew. Go I will get you some Kleenex and Nyquil."

Prue immediately went back to her bed. About five minutes later Piper came in with a box of Kleenex and a dose of Nyquil."

"I'll be up with some hot tea. I have a pot boiling on the stove for you." She then closes the door and peeks in to check on Phoebe. "Still sound asleep."

As soon as the door closed, Phoebe opened her eyes jumped out of bed with a coughing fit and dashed to the bathroom.

Piper turned around to see her lil sis running to the bathroom so she followed her. Piper gently knocked on the door. She could hear her throwing up.

"Hey, sweetie are you okay?" Piper got no reply. "Phoebe are you okay in there!?"

She heard Phoebe coughing and throwing up, again. Then a couple of minutes later Phoebe walked out with a sweaty forehead and pale face.

"Oh my, gosh." Piper touched her forehead. "You're burning up. Go back and lay down. I'll bring you some Nyquil and tea for you." Phoebe sort of wobbled as she began to walk back to her room. "Okay this is definitely weird you're both sick on the same day."

"Piper is Prue sick too?" Phoebe weakly asked.

"Um, yeah. She was sneezing and coughing when she came into the kitchen this morning. I guess there's a bug going around." Piper replied. "I'm going to tell Grams that I'm not going to school today."

"Aw, Pipe. You don't have to stay hom for lil' ol' me and St. Prue." Phoebe had a drunken smile.

"Oh my God. Phoebe I'm going to get a thermometer for you." Piper glances over at her sister. "You look worse than when you walked out of that bathroom."

Two minutes later she came back with two thermometers one she stuck under Phoebe's tongue and went over to a half-asleep Prue and stuck one under her tongue as well. Piper then rushed downstairs to get the water off the stove. Right after that she grabbed two cups from the cabinet along with two teabags.

"Okay. I'll let them steep for a few minutes and then take it to them. First, I've got to go check their temperatures." She got up to Phoebe's room and hers read 103.5. "Oh babe, it's the thermal blanket for you. We've got to burn that fever out of you." She then went over to the closet and grabbed the blue blanket from the hall closet and took it to Phoebe and laid it over her and turned it on. Immediately after that she went in to check Prue's temperature she read 102.3. "I'm going to get you another box of Kleenex. And the hot tea is on its way up."

Piper trampled downstairs and brought up two cups of tea put one on Phoebe's bedside. "Make sure you drink it while it's still hot."

"Okay, mom." Phoebe glared sarcastically.

Piper then ran next door to Prue's room and set it on her nightstand. She peeked open her eyes. "Be sure to drink it before it gets cold."

"Okay, thanks sis." Prue whispered. "What's up with Phoebe?"

"Apparently you both caught a bug of some kind." Piper sighed. "You drink that hot tea and rest. Believe me you'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, the front doorbell rang and Grams went down to answer it.

"Oh. Hi, Janice. How are you today?" Grams said politely.

"I'm fine…I'm doing just fine Miss Halliwell. Is Piper home?"

"Um, yes. Sure. Hold on." Grams went into the conservatory to wake up Piper from her afternoon nap. She gently tapped her shoulder. "Piper dear somebody's here to see you."

Piper lifted her head up. Got up and went over to front door and saw Janice standing there.

"Hi, Janice. Why are you here?"

"I just brought you your homework. I missed you at school today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should really be asking you that question. What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just bumped myself on the door this morning is all."

"Oh. Ouch. That sounds like its gotta hurt. You want to come in?"

"Um, sure."

"So how do you like San Francisco?" Piper asked.

"Oh. It's something else." She smiled. "It's really nice so far."

"Hey maybe this weekend we can take a trip to the mall. Or even downtown." Piper said. "Oh and Chinatown we've got to go to Chinatown."

"Wow. Thanks Piper. You can really make a resident feel welcome."

"Yeah? I try."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Phoebe is tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Phoebe, you must come down here if you want what I have for you." The voice said.

"No, I won't. I don't want to."

"Come on Phoebe. Do it for your sisters' sake if not for yours."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice now do you?" He then came to the top of the stairs where she stood and pulled her down the steps. "Finally, it's about time!"

Phoebe then got a good look at it, and then she began to scream.

At the sound of the screaming coming from Phoebe's room, Piper and Grams rushed up to see what was the matter. She continued to scream. "No I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

Piper rushed beside to stand by Phoebe's bed. "Phoebe? Phoebe wake up." She shot right up out of bed crying. "Phoebe you had a nightmare. It's okay. Shh. Shh." Piper rocked her back and forth in her arms.

At that very moment Janice had seen the whole thing from the hallway. So she took off. She ran back across the street to her house standing on her front porch. She knew her father had something to do with what happened. And it surely was not pleasant.

Quietly, she pushed open the door to her house and went over to the dining room. She walked straight over to her dad with straight anger on her face.

"Daddy!? What did you do?" She walked around the table to yell in his ear. "Did you use majick on the Halliwells!?"

"It's the only way to protect our secret." He said and pushed her away. "Now go away I'm in the middle of an important ritual."

"No, Daddy! I won't! You did control what happened just a few minutes ago. Didn't you?"

"Oh. I am never going to get anything done. So what!?"

"Daddy I'm going over to tell them what you did!" she then felt a hand choking her from behind. Her dad was using his power.

"You won't tell them anything." He whispered. "You will not tell that new witch friend of yours and certainly will not tell the grandmum. Do I make myself clear?"

He finally let go of her. "You know what daddy? They will find out sooner or later. Their grandmum _is _a witch."

He threatened her. "Are you threatening me?" he held an athame to her throat up against the wall.

"What if I was?" she spat.

He then grabbed her by the arm and threw her clear across the room. "Do not test me!"

"Whatever!" she got up and then ran upstairs to the bathroom to see the cut on her lip from hitting the floor. And the gash forming under her bangs upon her forehead. She winced at the sight of the blood. She then thought to herself she's doing only what her mother wanted. To use her powers and magic for good. That night she went to sleep with the thoughts of her mother's "death".

Back at the Halliwell manor Grams brought up a glass of water to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what happened? Why were you screaming?"

"I don't know. My dream had that voice I heard in the kitchen the other night and then...I think my dream actually repeated that one night. _Again _I was going down for a glass of water and I heard this voice calling my name. I followed the voice this time though and I stopped at the stairs of the basement. Then something grabbed me and pushed or pulled me down the stairs and that's when I got up and saw it. The shadow I saw yesterday in the living room."

"Pheebs it seems like your dreams about the Woogey have intensified." Piper said. "But then again it could have been just the fever."

Grams nodded in agreement. "Your sister's right."

"I'm going to go down and check on Janice. She might have freaked out and I don't want her to leave with a bad impression."

"Um, Piper. I think she bolted the moment I woke up." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, dear." Piper sighed. "That's going to make a great impression on me at school."

Later on that evening Prue's fever went down but Phoebe's didn't. Piper brought up a bowl of soup for Phoebe to see if she would eat anything. She wouldn't eat anything because the smell seemed to make her gag a little. She was coughing and throwing up all day long. Piper and Grams then began to worry.

About 3:30 in the morning Piper woke up and looked at her poor little sister tossing and turning in her sleep. The she awoke an hour later to Phoebe screaming again. She sat on Phoebe's bed and began to comfort her. She brushed her hair back with her hand. She was still burning up. Piper rushed to the bathroom to grab the thermometer and took it and put it under Phoebe's tongue. She waited a few minutes and pulled it out it looked like her temp went up a little bit. It rose to about 105.3. Piper immediately ran to Grams' room and told her. Grams shot right out of bed, grabbed her robe and rushed to the telephone.

"How did it go up?" Grams asked Piper.

"I don't know." Piper said. "I just heard her screaming so I woke up and ran over to her then grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom to check her temperature again."

"Did she eat anything earlier?" Grams asked.

"Um, I tried to get her to but she wouldn't eat anything." Piper said. "Grams, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Not if I don't make a house call. Because that's what she needs right now. A real doctor." Grams answered as honestly as she could.

Later that night all Grams and Piper could do was pray. When the doctor arrived about 5:45, Piper and Grams waited patiently for the doctor to tell them the news.

"Is she going to be okay?" Piper anxiously questioned.

"She should be fine." the doctor answered. "But if her temperature decides to go up you'll definitely have to bring her in to the emergency room."

"What's wrong with her?" Grams asked.

"She's got that bug everyone has been getting. My little girl came home with the same thing last week and my daughter is already back in school. It shouldn't last but another 24 hours or so. Then she should be back to normal."

"Okay. That's good. Thank you doctor." Grams politely said.

Later on that morning Prue was up and at 'em again.

"Aw, man." Prue whined. "I missed cherry danish morning."

"Yeah. Too bad you were sick. Both you and Phoebe." Piper smiled then frowned "Too bad she's not feeling well yet."

"Why is she still sick? That little brat all she wants is attention. Well, that she 's still sick. I just know that she better stay away from me, then I'll be fine." Prue sighed and sat down.

"I was up almost all night long taking care of her. Just to make sure she would be okay."

"Why?" Prue snapped. "You wouldn't have done that for me!"

"Prue, you know I would have done the same for you! Now what's wrong with you? You know if her fever goes up again we'll have to take her to the hospital. She's your baby sister for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry." Prue looked down. "I really don't know what's going on with me. I just feel like I'm mad at the world all of a sudden and I don't know why."

"Hmm. That's odd." Piper said.

"Yeah. It's scary." Prue seconded Piper's reply.

She got up, grabbed a roll and headed out the door.

"Bye, Piper! I'll see you laters!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Something is definitely up with Prue."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later that day at home, Phoebe walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Grams reading the paper.

"Phoebe dear, what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting in order to get better!"

Phoebe sort of wobbled over to the table feeling a little woozy. "Grams, I'm fine. Really. Except is it just me or is there two of you?"

"Back to bed for you." Grams walked her back upstairs to her bed.

"But, Grams. I can't if I go back to sleep, he'll come back." Phoebe tried pulling away.

"Then I'll sit right by your bed and be there for you."

"But Grams. I don't want to feel like I'm being a little kid." Phoebe whined. "Everyone will look at me and be like.

'Ooh she has to have her Grams sit right by her bed as she falls to sleep.' I don't want to be like that."

"There is now way that's going to happen to my Phoebe."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed.

Later that afternoon, Prue got home with an attitude problem like "Who am I to care for how other people feel?" her words had made Phoebe feel worse and then she immediately jumped out of bed running to the bathroom and began throwing up again. Then Prue knocks anxiously on the door continuously.

"When are you coming out you little brat?" Prue heard nothing but sounds of coughing and throwing up. "Hello, I asked you a question?"

Phoebe then yells at her to "Go to the other bathroom! Geez!"

"Uh...but all the stuff I need is in this one."

Phoebe then comes out. "Whatever! Here's the damn bathroom Prue! Geez. Don't you care about the sick people?"

"Um...let me think. No I don't and I could really care less if it was you."

Phoebe just got beyond upset and ran off. She ran right out the front door barely making it down the steps. She began to run as far away from the house and Prue as possible. She felt so unloved by her own sister. So she ran away from that, literally.

About an hour later Piper got home. "Hello?" She yelled. "Prue!? Phoebe!?"

Piper knew her Grams was at one of her Avon meetings. So she went upstairs to check on Phoebe and found her bed to be empty. So she ran to Prue's room to see if Prue was in there. No sight of Prue. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw Prue sitting there with an open can of Diet Dr. Pepper and a sandwich in her hand.

"Where is Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know I'm not my sister's keeper!?"

"Prue!" Piper yelled. "I'm being serious."

"She ran right out of here. She probably went to one of her crazy joints with her bad ass friends."

"Prue." Piper threw her keys at her. "Here you're driving."

"Like hell." Prue snarled. "It's not my fault that little brat ran out."

"Well, she had to have reason to run out. So yes, you are going to drive. So come on." Piper pulled Prue by her arm.

Meanwhile, downtown Phoebe wonders around trying to keep from passing out. She found a bench to sit down on for a few minutes.

"Whew!" Phoebe breathed. "That was some run."

About five minutes later she sees Piper running down the street pulling Prue by the arm. Phoebe then chuckles.

"Phoebe!" Piper ran over to the bench she was sitting on. "Come on! We need to get you home. We need you back in bed."

"NO! Piper I don't want to! I can't!" Phoebe spoke in fear. "He'll get me."

At that moment she passed out and said no more. Right then Piper picked her up off of the bench then felt Phoebe's forehead.

"Oh my God Prue. She's burning up we have to get her to the hospital and fast. She's getting worse." Prue just stood there dumbfounded. "Prue come on! Help me with Phoebe! If we don't hurry she could die!" Piper just took care of it herself and Prue followed.

As they approached the car Prue put the keys in the ignition and started it. She then took off like a mad cow! Just as they were taking the shortcut to the hospital Prue hit a red light. The red light seemed like it was taking forever. "You know what. Screw it!" she sped across the street not even noticing the suburban coming straight at them in the center of their car.

A few moments later Prue awoke saw blood falling from the top of her head.

"Oh my God!" She then looked back and saw an unconscious Piper and Phoebe. She panicked. Just as she moved her hand she felt some pain. "Ouch! Piper? Pheebs? Come on wake up. Please wake up."

A little after that she heard sirens and saw some people removing her sisters from the car. She then felt some guys pulling her out of her car. "Are you okay miss?"

"Where are my sisters?" Prue screams. "I need to know if they're okay."

"They'll be fine. They're being taken care of. You're all going to the same place, San Francisco Memorial."

A few hours later Grams arrives at the hospital.

"Where are girls? Are they okay?" Grams panicked asking the receptionist.

"Just take a seat over in the waiting area. The doctor will be with you shortly. What's the name?"

"Halliwell." Grams replied. "Prudence, Piper and Phoebe."

"Okay, he or she will be with you shortly."

Meanwhile in the x-ray room Prue has stitches sewn onto her forehead and cast around her wrist surprisingly, Prue was wide awake worried about her sisters.

After the doctors finished Prue she asked where her sisters were and if they were all right. But they told her to go to the waiting room with her Grams.

As she walked towards the waiting room, she saw her Grams and ran to her and hugged her.

"Grams." Prue cried. "I'm scared. Are Piper and Phoebe going to be okay?"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Grams sighed. "The doctor should be out in a few minutes…or sooner than I thought."

The doctor approached them with a small smile. "Well, one of your granddaughters had a mild concussion and a broken arm _she _will be able to go home tonight. Your other granddaughter however, got here just in time because she had a 106.7 fever, a broken arm and she had a very small head injury, she was lucky the cut on her brow didn't get any longer because she could have lost her eye. We will have to keep her under close observation for the next few days. With a fever as high as she had, she could have died but, it's a good thing you arrived here on time with her."

'_Oh my God!'_ Prue thought. _'Phoebe is here with a hundred and six fever and its my fault. I should have never griped her out.'_

"Oh my God!" But she's going to be okay, right? I mean my youngest granddaughter she'll be okay right?" Grams panicked.

"We are going to do the best we can give her Ms. Halliwell."

"Oh God, please let Phoebe be okay." Prue prayed. "Please?"

About ten minutes later Piper came to the front waiting room. She went over to Grams and Prue and ran to hold Piper in a warm hug.

"Grams? Please tell me that she's going to be okay." Piper said.

"Piper the doctors said that she had a hundred and six fever. The doctor said she also had some injuries to her head and they are going to do everything they can do to help her."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Piper tried not to cry.

"I hope so." Prue answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****Six**

Later on that evening at Janice's house, Piper shows up on the doorstep ringing her doorbell. Janice rushes downstairs from her room to answer the door.

"Piper? Hi, what's up?" Janice asks. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"Janice, can I come in for a sec. I need a friend to talk to." Piper softly asked.

"Sure, just come in and have a seat. We can talk, so what's on your mind?"

"Janice, it's about my sister, Phoebe. She's not doing too well and I just …I just needed somebody to turn t o." Piper sobbed. "The doctors have no idea what's going on and…and I wouldn't know what to do if she never recovers."

Janice gently comforted Piper. "What happened? And doctors?"

"She's in the hospital." Piper sniffled.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. So tell me what happened."

"Okay…Prue had yelled at Phoebe and Phoebe ran away and got as far as the bus station downtown." Piper stopped. "So, I carried her to the car. Prue took off really fast until she hit a red light and then…BOOM! That's all that really can lay out for you."

"Piper I'm so…so…sorry." Janice hugged her.

"Thank you, Janice." Piper said. "But it's not your fault. Oh my gosh, did you get into a fight or something?" she noticed the cut on her lower lip.

"No." Janice was quick to answer. "I'm fine. I just fell down the steps and cut my lip when I fell."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes! Piper I'm fine. Now stop worrying about me. I'm really concerned for you and your family right now."

_She must be hiding something from me. She's probably not telling the truth because first, the bruise on her face now the cut on her lip? I smell someone keeping secrets. _Piper thought. "Thanks, Janice. You know you can talk things over at my house too."

"Thank you, Piper for your concern. But really I'm fine."

Later on at the manor Piper meets Prue. She's sitting on the couch curled up with a book and blanket. "Prue!" Piper calls as she walks through the door.

"In here!" Prue answers.

"Hey Prue. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away." Prue answers.

"Okay…say you knew a friend that had been injured differently on daily basis. You start to worry that something must be going on."

"Yeah go on."

"Okay, my friend Janice has been one of those people. Every single day I've seen her hurt in every possible way. She had a split lip today and yesterday a bruise under her eye. Do you think maybe someone she lives with is hitting her?"

"Piper, I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Because for all we know is she could be getting into fights at school. Who knows? Remember Phoebe's first day in the fourth grade, she came home with a black eye because she got into a fight with a boy that kept teasing her. Maybe that's what's going on. So don't automatically assume that okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Piper said. "I sure hope so. I hope you're right sis. How is Phoebe doing?"

"Grams, um, she hasn't called yet. So I'm not so sure." Prue then picks at her cuticles. "I'm so sorry that I'm putting you and Grams through this."

"Prue. This is not your fault." Piper whispered.

"Yes, Piper it is. I knew I should've looked for cars in the first place."

"Prue! It's not your fault!" Piper screamed. "Don't go blaming yourself! That car could have hit someone else. It just happened."

"Still…Piper I was driving. I shouldn't have been so hard on her in the first place. Especially, since I knew she was sick. I shouldn't have said what I said to her."

"No!" Piper cried. "I will not let you blame yourself!"

Just as soon as that was said, the phone rang. Prue got up immediately to answer the phone. It was Grams calling from the hospital.

"Hello?" Prue answered. "Grams, oh my gosh. How is she doing? Oh. Okay so how long do you think it will be before…oh."

"Prue? How is she?" Piper asked anxiously.

Prue sort of shook her finger at Piper telling her to hold on. Finally, Prue hung up the phone. "Bye, Grams. You too."

"So?" Piper asked.

"Grams said that her condition hasn't changed. She said she was going to spend the night at the hospital with Phoebe. So, we're going to have to figure out how to get to school."

"Prue!? How could you think of something like that during a time like this?" Piper sighed. "Sorry."

Piper was trying her best to keep her temper under control. She tried not to get too upset about this. It would be a hard time for the Halliwell's.

Meanwhile, Janice is up in her own bedroom working on her homework. About five minutes pass and her father knocks on the door.

"Come in," she says.

"We…need to talk." He says.

"I think we should daddy. Because Piper's sister is in the hospital after an accident all because of your cheapskate spell. Whatever…however you did it. I'm going to figure it out."

"Boy. You're just as much of a pain in the butt as your mum. But I could careless." He laughed. "What if I had anything to do with it? There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're so, evil. How can you be so evil?" she glares at him.

"It s my talent."

"I'm going to find a way to stop you anyway, even if it means going over to _them_. If you don't believe me I will. Begin to believe."

"You'll never speak to me like that again." He grabs her by the wrist throwing her to the ground.

She would hope that one day she wouldn't have to wake up and see her abusive father every day. The bad thing was that he was drunk…not the alcoholic drunk…magically drunk. He was in deep into the dark arts before he even met her mother who she did live, very much. To this very day she thinks that some how he had something to do with her death…disappearance or whatever.

She then had a sudden flashback to the one night her dad and mom had a huge battle which caused her dad to leave. Janice ran over to hug her mom while she cried. She then noticed the beat up face her mom had.

"Mummy? Where did daddy go?" little Janice asked.

"I think he just went out for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

That was the last night she would ever see her mom. Janice's mom took her back to her bed and tucked her in.

"I promise my little cupcake. Nothing will happen to mummy, she's going to be all right and so will you." She rubbed her bangs up from her forehead and kissed her goodnight. "I love you."

The next morning Janice found no sight of her mother. Then there was just her father who would forever just be there to put his daughter to misery as much as his wife.

Back to reality, Janice goes over to her bed and begins to cry softly. She had to do it quietly or her dad would hear her and go in there to use his powers on her to hurt her again. Unfortunately, he turns around talking through the door.

"I do not want you to talk to that friend of yours or bring her into this house again. Do you understand me?" he yells. It wasn't long before he barged in yelling at her and slapping her which seemed endless to her. "You will listen to me. This is my house! You _will _follow my rules."

"You killed mum didn't you?" Janice softly spoke. "Didn't you!"

"That's none of your concern." He answered sharply. He then gave his daughter a glare. "Heh, you're just as pathetic as she was."

He then walked out of her room but this time it was for good. She still continued crying even though he didn't look back to even care. He didn't care if she suffered, he showed nobody any mercy. But yet she contemplated running away again from him which she had tried a couple of times before when she lived back in Australia. She caught a ship once or twice and even an airplane but somehow her father always found her she felt like her life with him was endless. After high school she would graduate and go to college then she would be free of her father's wicked grasp. The evil grin he would give her before she went to bed every night gone. "Well, see." Was all she could hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was about 2:45 in the morning and Phoebe was in her dreamland. "Wait a minute" she says "this looks familiar. I've had this dream before."

She walked down the stairs at her house as she continued walking not hearing anybody else in the house. Immediately she goes to the kitchen to get a drink but just as she reaches out for the glass she hears that strange voice again. It _was _calling her name.

"Phoebe, come here. I have something special for you."

"No. No not this time. You're not real. You don't exist."

"Phoebe, I'm just as real as that glass of water in your hand."

"Okay. I know who you are. You stay away from me and my family."

"Come on Phoebe, I'm offering you something that everyone wished they had: Wealth and eternal life."

"No. I won't!" Phoebe yelled.

Then a man with glowing black eyes walked up the stairs from the basement. "Phoebe, please. I'm offering something beneficial for you and your family."

Phoebe then whispered to herself. "You don't exist. You're not real. You don't exist. You're not real."

"Aww. What's the matter Phoebe? I just want to be your friend and I've got a present for you."

Phoebe then shakes her head again. "No!"

"Fine." An athame materialized out of nowhere. He then plunged the blade into her gut. She began to double over in pain as the man laughed.

"Help…somebody." She gasped.

"Oh…I don't think anyone can hear you." He chuckled. "You see nobody lives here anymore because you ran them all out of here one day because you wanted them gone for good."

"You, bastard. You're lying." Phoebe snapped as she held her side. "I never said that, and I will never say that. Somebody please help me!"

As she lay on the kitchen floor in pain the man kicked her over and disappeared. She looked up and saw one else there, so she just gave up on yelling for help.

Back in the real world doctors were around her bed giving her meds to bring her fever down. To top that all off, she was jumping all over the place. Grams just stood in the doorway and watched as her granddaughter suffered she had no idea what to do or what to tell Prue and Piper when she saw them. All Grams could do was hope and pray that she would recover safe and soundly.

Later that morning about seven or eight Grams hears Piper and Prue walk in the door to Phoebe's room. Phoebe lay there quiet as a mouse still as a rock. This was the first time the two of them got to see there baby sis since the accident. Piper quietly walked over towards Grams and she got up and hugged Piper.

Just following Piper, Prue came along and gave Grams one as well. At that very moment the two of them began to silently shed their tears, Prue especially because she felt guilty about the accident.

Prue walked over to Phoebe's bedside and Phoebe's hand in her own. She began to spill out her love for her little sister. "Phoebe…I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday afternoon. I should have acted like…mom would have if you were sick. I should have never said those things to you. I want you to know that I love you. I would never let anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if you had never been born." Prue said as she began to cry again. "Now its not your time to go anywhere because you have a whole life ahead of you kiddo. I love you and I wouldn't know what I would do without you. I don't think I could survive if you were to leave me, Piper and Grams. So it would be great if you could come back to us."

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. It was Janice who had a bouquet of flowers, balloons and a bear. She had a wrist wrap on her wrist. She tried her best to hide it from everyone in the room. She went over to hug Piper, Grams and Prue.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Yeah sure" Piper answers wiping the tears from her eyes "thank you for coming."

"No problem." She then glanced over at Phoebe. "I know what it's like to have someone close in the hospital."

"Oh, like who?" Piper spoke.

"My mum." Janice sadly answered. "about a month before she disappeared."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a mother. She died when I was ten." Prue said. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah." She continued. "My dad will never tell me what happened to her. He won't even tell me if she was sick or something. He just likes to hide everything from me."

The four of them just stood in silence, which filled the noiseless room. Then they heard a voice.

"Grams." It whispered.

Piper turned around and goes happy "Grams." She rapidly tapped Grams' shoulder. "Oh my goodness, Phoebe I'm so glad you're awake. You gave us…Grams a big scare."

"Yeah, Piper. What happened?" Phoebe asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Pheebs. Prue just…I don't know we were on our way here because you passed out when we found you downtown. We didn't have a choice."

"No. Piper…I can't stay here." Phoebe tried to pull the needles and stuff on her off. But Piper stopped her. "Piper, please I can't stay here. I'll fall asleep and he'll come back. Besides you know I hate hospitals."

"I know, Pheebs. But you have to get better." Piper said. "It was almost too late when we got you here."

"I can't. I don't like hospitals." Phoebe repeated. She then tried to get up again and had a dizzy spell and lied back down. Piper kept her down. "Please, Grams. I wanna go home." Phoebe cried.

"Piper would you?" she waved her hand towards the seat in the room. "Listen, Phoebe, I know you saw something unexplainable to the world. But I need you to get better for me…for your sisters."

Grams then rubbed her head gently. "But, Grams, last time were here you almost died. I still haven't gotten over that." Phoebe began to cry softly. "And I…"

"No Phoebe, don't even say it." Prue said.

"Weren't you the one who told me you could careless?"

"You know I would never really say that, Pheebs. If I did you know it wouldn't have been like me. Please, you're my sister whether I like it or not."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes. _I guess I have to be in the hospital to be loved. _She thought.

Janice went over to Phoebe's bedside and set the gifts on the table. Phoebe somehow managed to see the wrist wrap Janice was wearing on her arm. Janice then smiled at Phoebe. She didn't know that Phoebe had seen it, so at that very moment Phoebe knew something that Janice didn't something was definitely wrong. She was hiding something from the four of them in that very room at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon after Janice left things in the room were awfully quiet and Grams sat by Phoebe's bedside. As Phoebe began to speak she turned her attention right at her.

"Grams?" Phoebe whispered.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question. Why is that everyday that I've seen Piper's new friend she's hurt herself in some kind of way?"

"She's been hurt? I haven't seen any markings or bandages on her."

"Yeah. But Grams, she had a wrist brace on her left hand. Somebody must be hurting her."

"Sweetheart, you can't assume that all the time which brings me back to your first day of fourth grade."

"Please do not go there." Phoebe sighed. "Please Grams."

"Well, I don't want you, Piper, or Prue interfering." Grams suggested. "I don't want you interfering because I don't want you to get hurt. Okay, you understand?"

"Yes, Grams." Phoebe smiled as she began to fall back to sleep.

Five days pass and Phoebe finally comes home. Hearing the door open, Piper and Prue come running down the stairs to greet their baby sister. They sure did welcome her with open arms and kisses.

"We missed you sooo much." Piper said as she hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too." Prue spoke up.

"Coming from you." Phoebe smiled "Just kidding. I missed you guys, my family."

Piper fixed Phoebe's favorite plate for dinner and it was obvious that Phoebe had been enjoying it considering she had been eating hospital food for the past week.

Later on that evening as they went to bed, Phoebe told Piper exactly what she had told Grams. "She had a wrist brace on and she tried to hide it from everybody."

"Hmm…that's weird because the other day she had a split lip and a bruise under her eye. I wonder why she didn't say anything to me. Somebody must be hurting her I'm for sure, because nobody can be _that _clumsy."

"Piper, Grams said not to interfere and that it's none of our business." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, if someone is really hurting her, it should be reported to the police, whether it's her dad or boyfriend of hers or whatever. I have no choice, she _helped _me remember?"

"Yeah, but Piper--"

"No, Phoebe. I don't want to discuss it anymore. I'm going to find out once and for all."

Phoebe then growled, turned off her lamp and went to sleep. "Fine, whatever. But Grams, isn't going to like what you're doing."

"Like _you _ever listen to her." Piper reminded her.

"Oh puh-lease" Phoebe sighed.

"Now, goodnight." Piper finished.

"Yeah, goodnight."

That night at Janice's house her father is doing some sort of ritual and Janice gently knocks on the door. He then growls a bit, but gets up to answer anyway. "What do you want!?" he asks.

"Sorry, daddy. I just thought I'd say goodnight." Janice sighed and glanced into the half dark room. "Daddy you're not doing bad magic again, are you?"

"No. Now go to bed. It's past your bedtime."

"Daddy can I ask you something and if I do will you answer honestly?"

"Yes." He lied.

"What really happened to mum? Did a demon kill her or what happened?"

"It happened too fast. I don't remember." He answered quickly and quietly.

"I sure hope you're telling the truth daddy. Because if you aren't, the past will come back and haunt you."

"I don't need to be threatened. I know what I'm saying and it's the truth."

"I'm not threatening you, you're threatening yourself."

Just as she turned to go to be he used his power to choke her. "Do not correct me either. I have been alive a lot longer than you have."

She grabbed her throat gasping for some air. "Daddy, stop."

"No! Not until you tell me that I am right."

"Okay, daddy. You're right. I'm sorry I tried to correct you." She held her throat as he let her go.

"Do not anger me again." He said. "I want to hear an answer!"

"Yes sir!" Janice yelled back.

After that short little incident she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She went over to her bed and cried softly into her pillow. One day, just maybe one day he won't ever hurt her again. That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and realized that it was Saturday. It was around 10 o'clock. Her dad must have left to take care of business and her and Piper's shopping date. She ran to the bathroom to shower. Just as she stepped out she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh shoot." She slipped her house slippers, threw her robe on to answer the door.

When she got to the door she answered it and it was a demon. She immediately grew furious by the second. She recognized this demon though. He was a friend of her dad's. She got her hand ready to throw this demon out the door.

"Na-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to put your friends in the hospital again or dare I say the morgue this time."

"You!?" she growled. "_You _did that to them? How dare you!? When I find a way to vanquish your sorry ass and I _will_. Even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Wow you as selfless as your mum was." He chuckled.

"Don't you talk about her. You have no right to. She was a very powerful wi-woman you were just jealous of her."

"Well, now you see, I know that. You also remind me of her, strong-willed. Just like her."

"Stop it!" Janice yelled. "For out before I--"

"What? Cast a spell to vanquish me? You can't. Know why? Because I am unstoppable and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Daddy. He didn't kill mum it was you. After all these years, it was you!"

"Actually, I possessed him. So you are a smart one." He then used his power to throw her clear across the room. She got up to fight back but it would be useless. "You will be next. Just be sure to watch your back little witch."

"We'll see about that." Janice mumbled just as he shimmered out.

After she made sure he was gone she got up and wiped the blood off the side of her mouth. "Demons, they can never fight clean." She grunted.

The doorbell rang again; she hoped that this time it wouldn't be a demon trying to make her a lot worse than it already was. Much to her surprise it wasn't, it was Piper.

"Hi, Piper."

"Um, you're not dressed. Are you okay?" she looked at the dried blood from Janice's recent attack.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I'll um…go and get dressed." Janice replied. "You wanna come in and have a seat?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Piper answered and went in to sit on the living room couch. About five minutes later Janice came bouncing down the stairs grabbed her purse, Piper grabbed her keys and they were off to go shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper and Janice talked on the way to the restaurant. They had already spent all afternoon together. Now it was time to go have a quick dinner and home.

"Janice? Janice?" Piper waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? You really haven't talked to me much today. Are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine really. I'll be okay it's just that I got to bed late last night."

"Okay. But remember if you need somebody to talk to, you can always come over. Anytime you need someone to talk to okay?"

"I know who was driving the vehicle that hit you and your sisters." Janice mumbled.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I know who was responsible for the accident you and your sisters were in." Janice told her.

"How could you possibly know? You weren't even there." Piper looked at her puzzled.

"There was this guy there before you came and he admitted it. He threatened to hurt you and your family, even me." Janice bit her lip back and looked down. "Don't let anyone know that I told you. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Piper whispered. "How come you didn't tell me until now?"

"Because, it just barely happened this morning." Janice answered. "Unless, your thinking about something else."

"No of course not." Piper said.

"Okay. I'm taking that you're telling me the truth. If you want to remain friends we have to be honest with each other."

"Well, how do I know you aren't being honest with _me_?" Piper questioned.

"You just don't. Some things I have to keep to myself, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Piper smirked. "You're right."

Then finally the two of them sat down to have dinner. Then a bit later they were on there way home.

So, the two of them finally were at Janice's house, and then Janice got out of the car. "I had a nice time Piper!" Janice smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Piper smiled back. "Hey Janice?"

"Yeah?""If you need to talk or tell me anything, I'm always at home." Piper suggested.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." Janice looked back and smiled. "Good night."

Later when Piper got ready for bed she went and knocked on Prue's door. "Come in." she answered and Piper opened the door. "What's on your mind sis?"

"Oh…um, well. What would you do if you saw your friend with a new bruise or something different about her every day?"

"Well, I would tell them to call the cops or the sheriff." Prue answered. "Why? Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think that something's up with Janice, she wouldn't talk to me all day…plus she said that she knew who was in the vehicle that hit us."

"But how could she?" Prue said. "She wasn't--"

"Yeah, I know. So how is that possible?"

"Hmm…I really don't know." Prue said. "Maybe you should ask Grams that question. She always seems to have answers to weird things like that. But wait until morning."

"Morning? It might be too late by then." Piper said. "I'm going to ask her now."

A few seconds later she walked straight down the hall to Grams' room, she knocked on the door two times and then finally received an answer. "Yes Piper?"

"Um, Grams. I need to talk to you about something and I can't wait."

"Okay. Tell me what's on your mind Piper."

"Grams, you know Janice right? Well, she somehow knows who was in the other vehicle that tried to kill us. Do you know anything about…I don't know. How she knows?"

"Well, sweetheart. Sometimes someone has an enemy from their past who will black mail them if a terrible incident happened in their past, and if that person doesn't let go of what happened in the past…they won't stop until they've finally gotten their revenge."

"Oh. Okay. But when I first got their to pick her up she looked like she had been in a bad fight or something."

"This again, huh?" Grams sighed. "Piper dear, whatever is going on with her…I do not want you to get involved."

"But, Grams."

"No, Piper." Grams said. "Now go to bed now. It's really late. We can discuss this tomorrow, I don't you, Prue or Phoebe to get hurt. Okay? Good night."

"Yeah, sure. Okay Grams. Good night." Piper sighed.

That moment Janice walked through the door her father pulled her by the arm and threw her at the coffee table.

"Where were you all day?" he snarled. "I smell good all over you."

"No where. Just went shopping, it's a normal thing for teenage girls." She snapped.

"You aren't normal. Just so you know. You did something this morning, I'm very disappointed in you." He screamed. "You have broken the last straw. I will lock you in your bedroom until I say otherwise."

He then dragged her up to her room with a dead bolted door on the outside so she wouldn't leave.

"You will do what I say when I say. Do you understand?"

"Daddy!? What did I do!? I didn't do anything I swear." She cried.

"Yes, you did. You got me into trouble with Bucurro, an unvanquishable warlock." He threw her against the wall shaking her hard. "I can't believe you did it. Why? What I have I done but love you and give you shelter?"

"Love me? Hardly, like as much as you loved mum? That you got rid of her. You've done nothing but treat me like crap from day one. You're the reason my life is a living hell, so don't you dare tell me that you love me. Those words will never mean a damned thing to me."

He then slapped her and threw her into her room and she hit her computer desk causing her cheek to bleed, and then tears began to form in her eyes as he slammed the door in her face. After that, he locked dead bolt after dead bolt. That night she cried herself to sleep, maybe just one day she would be the end of her living nightmare and she would be able to save her father in the end and have a happily ever after. God I sure hope so. She thought.

The next day at school Piper met up with Janice in the lunch room and saw her sitting at a table all by herself. So, Piper walked over and sat down beside her trying to start up a conversation. Janice slowly inched away.

"Hey," Piper spoke up. "You're super quiet today. I didn't see you this morning."

"My dad dropped me off." She mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Piper sighed. "So, why the long look on your face?"

"Nothing." Piper looked at her to remind of that promise they made that weekend. "My dad said we're not allowed to hang out anymore."

"Oh. So is that why you have been avoiding me all weekend? I mean you never called or anything."

"I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"No, Janice don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Oh my God what happened?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." Janice sniffled. "If I do…"

"What? What's going to happen? Now let me know who this bastard is. I don't want to loose you. You have been such a good friend to me, do not give up on me now, please?" Piper hugged her.

"I can't. If I tell you, he'll kill me."

"Janice, don't be afraid. My Grams has a cop friend who would be glad to help."

"No, Piper you don't understand." He can't help! No one can!" Janice got up and stormed off.

Later on that day Piper met up with Phoebe, right after school. "Pheebs, I know that for a fact that someone is hurting her."

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Janice. I think it's time we pay a visit to her house when he's there and him a piece of our minds." Piper said.

"Um, Piper. We're not supposed to interfere, remember what Grams said?"

"I don't care!" Piper exclaimed. "Someone's hurting the one that saved my life and I think it's time I saved hers."

"Piper let me say this: I think you are nuts!" Phoebe chimed in. "But, I'm only going to help because I knew that someone had been hurting her."

Then Piper had a determined look on her face. "This means war!"


End file.
